Dream a Little Dream
by LorelaiLuke
Summary: Stella needs Mac's perspective on whether or not she should continue being a detective.


A typical humid summer day in Manhattan finds Stella Bonasera walking the streets. After working 4 twelve hour days she was due for some time off, and found relaxation in a nice jaunt along Central Park. She was thinking about work, amongst other things, but 3 children being bludgeoned to death in a warehouse for no reason other then "wrong place, wrong time" was hard to shake. It had been a hard case for everyone. Danny went home to kiss his new baby and wife, Flack went to Angel's graveside to give her all the details and of course Mac stayed at work, burying himself in unsolved files to take his mind off of the horror that crowded the streets of New York day in and day out.

As she passed Strawberry Fields she flashed back to another case, a young socialite being raped by a city employee. Wherever she turned she saw heartache and pain. There was nowhere to escape and the thought suddenly overwhelmed her. Finding it harder to control her breathing, tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall, and her only clear thought was of Mac. He was the only one recently who had the ability to calm her down and make her feel human.

They were the best of friends. Had been for years and he was always the first person Stella turned to if she needed anything. Pulling her phone from her back pants pocket she dialed a familiar number.

_Please pick up!_ She thought as the constant ringing wailed in her ear. Finally on the 7th ring, a soothing voice was heard on the other line.

"Taylor." Mac answered. He was always in work mode, always a detective even when he wasn't working.

"Hey Mac," Stella replied, hoping he wouldn't hear the slight tremble in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Of course he noticed something was off. He was practically a human lie-detector, and Stella never got anything past him.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm ok, but was hoping maybe we could get some coffee." She sounded a little eager, and prayed he would accept.

"Are you sure everything's ok? You sound off…" He started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah I'm ok…the last case is just getting to me I guess. Are you busy?"

"I've just been going over some old cases, but was also thinking about taking a break. You're giving me a perfect out." He explained, and Stella could hear him smiling through the phone. She loved to hear happiness in his voice, it always cheered her up.

"Perfect. Wanna meet me at Joe's on Lexington?"

"How about we go to my place, say an hour? It'll give me time to put away all of these files and clock out."

"You sure? I don't wanna be an inconvenience, it's your time off too…" she was interrupted.

"Stella I know you. We go to Joe's and talk about the weather, and other mundane things that no one really cares about. I know something's going on with you and a coffee house isn't really my idea of intimate."

At the word "intimate" he heart sped up. _In my dreams!_ She thought to herself, but he did have a point.

"Ok then. I'll see you in an hour. Oh and Mac!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" And with that she hung up. Walking toward the street she lifted her arm to hail a cab, so she could be on her way to see Mac…her friend, her partner, her love.

***

As the phone call ended with Stella, Mac quickly ran around his office picking up papers here and there. His mind was on one thing, and straightening his desk was far off. Stuffing folders and documents away and tidying up a bit, he made his way toward the locker rooms to get his things. An overnight bag was still in his locker from earlier this week so he grabbed it along with his jacket and headed to his Avalanche. Putting the key in the ignition and starting up, he pulled out in to traffic in the direction of his lonely apartment that was soon to be graced with the presence of his best friend, partner, and love of his life.

He arrived home 30 minutes later to find Stella perched on the stoop outside his building.

"Been here long?" He asked, feeling sorry that he hadn't left sooner.

"A few minutes, don't worry." She could tell he felt bad. "Really Mac…I was in the area anyway and came over early. It actually gave me time to clear my head."

"Well let's head up…it's hot out here!" He gave her a smile and led her up to his apartment.

They entered together silently and Mac went straight to his bedroom. Depositing his overnight back and work items on his bed, he loosened his tie and walked back out to where Stella was now seated on his couch. Her body was slouched and her head hung a little and he could tell that something as really bothering her.

"How about I start the coffee?" She looked up as he spoke and gave him a nod of approval.

Mac went into the kitchen to start a pot and quickly returned to the living room. He sat on the sofa next to Stella and just looked at her. His sparkling blue eyes were all she needed to see to open up to him and share all of her secrets.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you? I know this last case was difficult for you…it was for me too." He started.

"I just keep thinking about those kids Mac. They were so young, why'd they have to die? Why are people so sick?" Blurry vision was starting so she brought her hands up to her face to hide if from Mac and his piercing gaze.

"I don't know why people are sick Stel…they do some really awful things, unspeakable things but that's why we do what we do. Cases wouldn't get solved without us, and even though we have to witness these extreme acts of violence, we get rewarded with justice in the end. That's enough for me to keep going."

"What if I'm not willing to keep going? What if I'm done, I want out?" Stella asked, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Then I would no longer be a valuable detective." He stated plainly.

"That's not true…you can do this job with or without me. And lately what we've been seeing has really pushed me closer to the door Mac. I have so many dreams and it scares me to death to think that I'll never get to live them." She explained as tears started falling from her eyes.

"You're wrong! I wouldn't do this job without you because you're what keeps me going. After seeing the death and destruction day after day, I know I can go back to work and find you there. In your words, your heart, you speak so genuinely that I know everything will get better. One day your dreams will come true, I promise you that." Mac lectured and draped his arm across Stella's shoulders.

As she listened more tears started to fall. Her head tilted in his direction and before both of them knew it, she was burying her face in his chest, seeking comfort in his touch.

"I wanna have kids Mac. I want a family, a house, a husband to come home to every night. I know there's no chance of that happening with the job I hold. Hell, half the guys I meet are either intimidated or too turned on by the fact that I examine dead bodies. I've yet to find someone normal…and other then you, there's not a decent man left in this city." Mac chuckled a little at her last statement.

"I want kids too Stel…you're not the only one with dreams. But please, don't make a rash decision from one bad case. I need you." He whispered the last part.

Stella looked up at him, confusion and hope etched across her face. They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a soft, yet electrifying kiss. Breaking apart after a few seconds they opened their eyes to see huge grins on the others face.

"I liked that," Stella said shyly.

"I'll admit it was good for me too. I think I've always wanted to do that, just never had the guts." He declared, finally figuring that now was as good a time as any to show his feelings for the woman he loves.

"You've wanted to kiss me before?" She asked…a little shocked by his statement.

He nodded.

"Well…I've been waiting for you to tell me that for 5 years Mac Taylor!"

"What?"

"That's how long I've been in love with you," Stella announced.

"I've loved you longer," Mac blurted which made them both hug and kiss and share laughter that was much needed.

"So I'm beginning to think that you were right Mac."

"Right about what?"

"My dreams are finally about to come true!"


End file.
